Malware is always evolving, and when a system discovers malware, it is mainly discovered in a binary format, which is the result of compiling the source code of the malware. Having the source code of the malware would be beneficial for analyzing the malware and determining how the malware may evolve over time, but the source code is usually not available. As such, it would be advantageous if there were a way to decompile malware into a programming language from system calls, binary files, and/or series of data packets from a network.
The detailed description that follows provides several embodiments and advantages of the system of the present disclosure. It should be appreciated that like reference numerals are used to identify like elements illustrated in one or more of the figures, whereas showings therein are for purposes of illustrating embodiments of the present disclosure and not for purposes of limiting the same.